


The Roommate Situation

by iwanttoreadmore



Series: Ohana: Never Left Behind [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, White Collar
Genre: Gen, I'm bad at tags, Only slight cameos by White Collar characters, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoreadmore/pseuds/iwanttoreadmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets a roommate. </p><p>Just a few looks into her life with Darcy Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roommate Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flustered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flustered/gifts).



> So, I'm gifting this to Flustered, because, not only are they so super talented, but genuinely nice. Also, have you read Overture? One of my favorites, I'm obsessed.

Darcy narrowed her eyes at the girl sitting across from her. "How old did you say you were?"

"I'm legal, but I usually don't swing that way if that's what you're asking." Skye gave the quip with a once over and raised eyebrow. Exceptions could always be made, but she knew that it wasn't what Darcy was asking. "Look, I know I look young, but you need a roommate, and I'm willing to be that person."

"Your stipulation is crazy. There is no way the two of us can afford a place on our own."

Skye leaned back into the booth as a waitress came up to refill their coffee. She gave Darcy an appraising look. "You seem pretty picky for someone so desperate for a roommate."

Darcy huffed and took a drag of her coffee. "I'm not asking my family for help. I need to prove that I can do things on my own." She gave Skye a slightly self-deprecating smile. "Even if it is just to myself."

Skye pursed her lips, before deciding to just take the plunge and go all in. "Okay, I'll be straight with you, because you did the same for me. I don't want a roommate. At all; but some people in my life think that I could use some..." Skye stopped to ponder her next words, "more influence by people my age."

"Tell me how you really feel." 

Skye barely glance over at the muttered words. "But, I've been meeting with people for the last few weeks, and you honestly seem like the only one I could stand to live with. I don't want more roommates. If I need to I'll cover whatever difference in the rent that you can't come up with."

"You don't look rich." Darcy immediately groaned at the words she blurted out. She hated when people had told her that when she was younger. She bit her lip and blushed when Skye laughed at her. 

"I'm not, but I can get by. Besides, I only need a year and a half, and then I can do what I want."

Darcy raised her eyebrows at Skye. "I'm guessing it's more than disappointing your family that convinced you to get a roommate?"

"Oh, they're not my family. Not really, but if I do this they're getting me a van."

Darcy stares at Skye. "That doesn't even make sense. This is New York, wouldn't you be more ahead to just get the van on your own?"

Skye waved her hands at Darcy. "It's a thing. Don't ask. So, do we have a deal?"

"Why don't we go look at the apartment, roomy?" Darcy took a look at Skye. "Actually, why don't we go back to that usually..."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, Just Skye, did you remember to--" Darcy stopped suddenly letting the apartment door close behind her. There was a strange man in her apartment. There was an ATTRACTIVE strange man in her apartment. She didn't even register Skye and another guy behind him. "Well hello, are you a friend of Skye's?"

Blues eyes made contact with hers, and twinkled. "Are you Skye's roommate? We were beginning to think she made you up. The name is Nick. Nick Holden."

"Well that was a bit dramatic. I feel like I should respond in kind. Lewis, Darcy Lewis." Darcy finally registered the little man in glasses and *horrible* toupee, when he snorted. "What's the deal?"

"To respond in kind would have been 'Darcy, Darcy Lewis'. You chose to one up... Nick... and go the spy route. Which would be a good way to put us off your track if you were a spy. Unless you knew that it'd put us off the track, in which case you did it because you're a spy."

Darcy stared at Skye, speechless. Skye sighed and looked around. She hadn't gotten an alias for Mozzie, because Darcy wasn't supposed to be home yet. She had done so well in keeping Darcy out of this part of her life. "Darcy, this is... Danny! Daniel." She looked around desperately looking for some inspiration for a last name. To avoid Neal's gaze she looked at the fridge and blurted out the next thing with no thought. "Havesomeham!"

Neal looked at Skye, biting back a smile. She was usually better at lying than this. She must actually like this roommate of hers. Meanwhile, Darcy was trying to process what she had heard. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Mozzie finally stepped up, through with his examination of the nonspy and introduced himself. "Daniel Haversham, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Darcy held out her hand to him, and he regarded it with suspicion. Forget the attractive dude, he seemed to be laughing at her reactions to everything. Whoever these people were, Skye kept weird company. 

Skye looked at everyone, and grimaced. She had a plan! She was going to prepare Darcy for meeting Neal and Moz. Why can't anything go to plan?? She watched as Mozzie circled Darcy, muttering about spies. (He had an obsession, she swears.)

"Okay! Nick, Daniel," she trailed off, Daniel didn't seem right to call Moz, "um, Dan! Yeah, it's time for you guys to go. I'll get back to you about that project."

She ushered the two out, and turned to Darcy. "They're like family?"

"So, what's Mr. Yummy's story?"

"That's not happening. I don't think you're Dan's type."

Skye burst out laughing at Darcy's face.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darcy sighed as she climbed the stairs to the apartment. Living on her own (relatively) was turning out to be both easier and more difficult than expected. And she hadn't gone to family for help once. Not, that she thought her mom would be much help. God knows she loves the woman, but she acted more like a sister than a mother. A few calls every so often, and she was satisfied. And her dad? Well, he thought he could throw money at a problem and it'd go away. And he had thrown a lot of money at her. She thought she got the idea. She opened the door, only to notice a box on the table, with Skye, elbows deep in it.

"What's going on?"

Skye glance over to see Darcy looking curiously at the box. "It was unmarked, on our doorstep. I opened it," Skye shrugged at Darcy, "you know, you didn't say anything about being rich."

"What? I'm not..." Darcy couldn't believe it. Unless...

"Look, I don't know who it came from, it's just signed 'dad'. Oh, and the note is addressed to you. It's a Stark laptop. Like, the newest version. He has to be rich if he's giving it to you."

Darcy frowned as she read the note. 'Darce- you obviously want your space, so I'll give it to you. I just needed to know where you were. I'm proud of you, and I won't help unless you ask me too. Hope you like the gift. - dad'. 

"Was there anything else?"

Skye tossed a bag over her shoulder to Darcy, absorbed in examining the laptop. "Some SERIOUSLY good coffee. Like, snooty-pay ten dollars a cup coffee-coffee. You better be sharing it."

Darcy huffed out a laugh. "I got my coffee dependence from him."

Skye glanced over at Darcy. "That worries me. The amount of coffee you drink... It's unhealthy."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What exactly are you doing behind closed doors in your bedroom?"

Skye glances at Darcy and moves over in her bed to make room. "Oh, sweetheart, the things I could show you..."

Darcy jumped on the bed next to Skye and bit her lip. "Don't tease me woman."

Skye moved the laptop to Darcy's view, and showed her what she was doing. 

"Hey, would you teach me?"

"What, coding?" Skye looked over at Darcy. She had found out about Skye being a hacker a few months ago, and while slightly disapproved of it, didn't object when Skye used it to take care of the bills, or on one memorable occasion, ruin an ex's credit score. (So, they both had benefited from that aspect. Darcy could be spiteful, and encouraged that aspect if she was angry enough.)

"It seems like something my dad would actually approve of."

Skye wrinkled her nose. She really didn't get that relationship. "I do not get your relationship. Why would hacking make him happy?"

"It'd be better than political science, in his opinion."

"Have you even talked to him?" 

Darcy shrugged. "No, but he let me know what he thought of it with his last... gift." 

"Stalker."

Darcy leveled Skye a look. "You take advantage of his gifts, just as much as I do."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How's the van?" 

Skye transferred her phone to her other shoulder. Darcy had turned out pretty good. Well enough that they kept in touch, years after. "It's still my baby. I love it. And how's the internship?"

"I can't believe that they'd keep me from graduating! And because of my stupid professor I couldn't even change my records. But Janey is pretty cool. If rather dependent on pop tarts."

Skye laughed, and then took the plunge. "How are you doing with the whole dad situation?"

"Did I tell you he was dying? He was freaking dying! And he didn't even tell me!" 

Skye winced over the phone. "If it helps, I kinda checked on him?"

Skye waited on baited breath to hears Darcy's response. Her dad could be a touchy subject, even if she was worried about him. 

"Skye... Please tell me you weren't one of the fan girls he was complaining about." 

"What? I didn't even-" 

Darcy cut off Skye's reply with laughter. "Did you cosplay?!"

Skye scowled into the phone, "Just see if I try to help you again."

"You did!"

Any replies Skye might have made were drowned out by Darcy's laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Devidlg. You're my favorite person. For reals.


End file.
